Could we survive?
by LittleMissWhatever
Summary: Nadie puede superar una tragedia solo. Incluso quienes menos lo esperan terminan uniéndose de un modo insospechado - Versión alternativa del 5x20 "Simple Explanation"
1. Taub

Hola! Bueno, vuelvo con otro fic cortito inspirado en el capítulo "Simple Explanation", que fue de los que más me marcó de toda la serie  
Después de ver el capítulo, hubo dos personas que me llamaron especialmente la atención por su modo de vivir lo ocurrido: Taub y Trece. Y por eso escribí esta versión alternativa y dejé volar un poquito mi imaginación :)  
Me inspiré ligeramente en la canción de Joseph Arthur _Could We Survive?_ para el título y el fragmento del principio.

Sólo me queda decir que espero que os guste :)

**Disclaimer****: **estos personajes NO me pertenecen; son propiedad de sus creadores y de la cadena FOX (¡qué más quisiera yo!). Yo sólo los utilizo para fantasear y escribir.

* * *

**Could we survive?**

_Let'm protecting me from above_

_I can feel that tender love_

_When I'm in pain._

— _Hmm dream, dream all your time away._

El frío matutino se cala hasta en sus huesos cuando baja del coche. Una neblina espesa —asquerosa, diría él— enrarece el ambiente, y hace que se sienta todavía más desdichado. Como un perro mojado. Aunque nunca lo dirá en voz alta.

Si llegar al recinto hospitalario se vuelve toda una odisea que le incomoda y le da miedo, el recorrido hacia el despacho de Diagnóstico se torna aún más sombrío y oscuro. Su monotonía le abruma. Y al empujar la puerta de cristal, se sorprende de lo silencioso y solitario que se ha vuelto todo de repente. El aroma del café apenas llega a sus fosas nasales, y el único movimiento que se aprecia es el de la mano de alguien garabateando datos sobre una hoja de papel.

Enciende las luces. Todo se vuelve artificial durante unos segundos. Casi tiene la sensación de que nada es real aquella mañana, y por un momento desea que, efectivamente, todo sea un mal sueño.

—Buenos días, Taub.

—Buenos días, Trece.

Se sorprende al ver que la joven médica es quien está allí sentada, con una tranquilidad pasmosa, escribiendo sin cesar. Es más, ni siquiera vuelve a elevar la cabeza tras saludarle. No puede explicarse qué hace allí, ni cómo demonios podía ver lo que anotaba con la luz apagada.

Encogiéndose de hombros, se gira para colgar su gabardina en el perchero.

— ¿Llevas aquí mucho tiempo?

Ha decidido que no puede soportar el silencio durante más tiempo.

—Algo más de una hora. Tenía informes atrasados.

Taub eleva una ceja con escepticismo, sin creérselo. Trece no es de las que dejan informes sin cubrir y acumulan trabajo, y tampoco de las que madrugan para entrar antes sólo por el mero hecho de perder el tiempo. Pero no se atreve a rebatir su argumento, por lo menos no en voz alta. Él no quiere abrir la boca, y está seguro de que ella tampoco quiere escucharle.

Otra vez esa maldita quietud que chirría en sus oídos y le pone nervioso.

— ¿Qué tal lo llevas?

—Ya estoy casi acabando…

—No me refiero a eso.

No puede resistirse a preguntárselo. Su curiosidad es claramente superior a la obligación de comportarse de una forma moralmente correcta. Y, de todos modos, no pueden eludir el tema eternamente. Por muy recientes que sean los sucesos, por mucho que les duela, guardárselo sólo sería un craso error que les llevaría a pudrirse por dentro.

—Pues yo no tengo ganas de hablar de _eso_.

Lo dice con retintín, esquivando la respuesta evidente. Taub vuelve a mirarla con suspicacia, como si estuviese leyéndole la mente. Y sin mediar palabra —no de momento, no ahora—, se sienta frente a ella, observándola atentamente, esperando descubrir algo más si permanece un par de minutos escrutando su rostro.

—Hablar es el único modo de superarlo.

Se está contradiciendo y lo sabe, pero toda eso hipocresía repentina no varía ni un ápice su expresión taimada. Cuando recibió la noticia, creyó que procesar el dolor interiormente le ayudaría. Ahora sabía que no era verdad.

Y todavía le quemaba la garganta al acordarse de la impotencia, la rabia, la soledad. _Somos amigos_, le había dicho tantas veces… y ni las lágrimas, ni el cálido regazo y las palabras de aliento de su mujer habían bastado para calmar su dolor. Él siempre había mantenido una clara frontera entre el trabajo y los amigos, y esa frialdad era ahora lo que más le pesaba en la conciencia.

Kutner no va a volver por mucho que se arrepienta ahora de su modo de actuar.

Y le duele, porque sabe que las cosas podrían haber sido de otro modo. Intenta bloquear su desbocada imaginación, pero los pensamientos fluyen a una velocidad vertiginosa y son, francamente, tan irreflexivos y carentes de sentido como tortuosos. No puede: _la muerte provoca en nosotros un sentimiento de culpa inevitable e implacable._

Aunque eso tampoco lo va a decir en voz alta.


	2. Trece

_Me duele._

Lo piensa, pero es incapaz de materializarlo. Sus labios se abren y siente el aire que respira chocando contra sus dientes, pero instantes después vuelven a cerrarse, como activados por un mecanismo invisible que le impide canalizar sus emociones. _Tengo miedo_. Nunca se le dio bien eso de expresar los sentimientos.

—Estoy tan mal como tú.

Escoge las palabras deliberadamente, cuidando que no dejen pasar ni un ápice del clavario que está viviendo. Porque Remy Hadley no quiere admitir que aquello le afecta de un modo tan desgarrador que incluso le ha impedido conciliar el sueño. Ni se plantea confesarle a Taub que, en realidad, lleva sentada en esa silla desde las cinco. Que manipuló al vigilante diciéndole que olvidó una cosa, y mas tarde justificando su tardanza con un lastimero e inocente "aproveché para terminar el trabajo atrasado".

Porque aquello le recuerda a él.

Y aunque de un modo u otro le culpa por rendirse, por ser un cobarde, por no afrontar sus miedos, por dejarla de esa forma tan cruel… no puede olvidarse tan fácilmente de que hace apenas unos días era él quien le sonreía y le decía que las cosas iban a salir bien.

—No —a Taub le cuesta asimilar las palabras de la médica, pero termina negando con la cabeza lo que acaba de escuchar—. Puede que él fuese mi amigo, pero no he venido aquí a lamentarme con la vieja excusa del trabajo.

—No voy a juzgar tu modo de superarlo —Trece se niega a ceder—. Cada uno hace lo que puede.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

Taub se rinde, gastando su último cartucho. Y ella intenta no hacer lo mismo, pero ya no le sale.

Su olor, el sonido de su risa, el tacto de las yemas de sus dedos sobre su cabello, sus labios… los siente con tanta claridad como si todavía estuviese allí, con ella. Odia cómo las lágrimas se concentran bajo sus párpados, luchando por salir una vez más.

Traga saliva, eleva la vista hacia los interrogantes ojos de su compañero. Esta vez no puede morderse la lengua.

—Le echo de menos.

—Yo también…

—No. No como tú —Trece mueve la cabeza a ambos lados tal y como acaba de hacer él, soltando una leve risa amarga—. ¿De qué me ha servido vivir todo eso con él si ahora me siento tan sola?

Obviamente, las únicas palabras que le llaman la atención a Taub en esa frase son _todo eso_. _¿Todo el qué?_, parece preguntarse, con esa expresión recelosa.

Un silencio tenso. No le cuesta demasiado comprender a qué se refiere.

—Nunca dijo nada —termina por admitir el doctor.

Tiene miedo de añadir el pronombre _me_ a esa frase.

—Aún no me explico cómo logró mantenerlo en secreto tanto tiempo. Es de los que cuentan en el trabajo hasta qué han desayunado por la mañana.

Trece todavía no se atreve a hablar de Kutner en pasado, y Taub lo nota enseguida. Tan rápido como el resto de las suposiciones que lleva haciendo desde que comenzaron a hablar. Su perspicacia ya no sorprende a Trece, pero tampoco le molesta.

Pero pronto lo olvida. Pronto se olvida de todo, y no puede evitar empezar a soñar despierta mientras nota como sus ojos se empañan de lágrimas, y ya no puede hacer nada. No puede ocultarse durante más tiempo.

—_Te quiero, Remy._

_El choque electrizante de sus labios al chocarse de nuevo —una vez más, porque él es como una droga y ella no se siente capaz de renunciar a ese placer que le provoca sólo con rozarla— produce un gemido que sale desde lo más hondo de su garganta. Y él aprovecha para introducir su lengua con suavidad, con cuidado, como si quisiese hacerlo todo con la misma dulzura con la que acaba de susurrarle al oído con palabras sibilantes que la quiere._

_Siente la palpitante emoción en lo más hondo de sus entrañas nada más recordarlo. Y eso que sólo han pasado diez segundos desde que lo escuchó._

_Ella enreda las manos en su pelo azabache mientras él desciende las suyas por la espalda de la médica. Despacio. Como si ambos quisiesen que no terminase nunca, nunca, nunca…_

—Le echo de menos —repite, y la realidad impacta contra su cuerpo como si fuese un tren a toda velocidad—. Le echo de menos.

Taub se levanta a abrazarla. Con torpeza, porque sabe que nunca va a entender lo que ella está pasando ahora mismo, y que, probablemente, esa sea la última vez que Remy Hadley abre su coraza y deja salir todo lo que está pasando para aliviar su dolor. Con miedo, porque no tiene ni la menor idea sobre cómo va a intentar afrontarlo.

—La culpa es mía, por no haberlo visto venir —la joven doctora deja que las palabras fluyan, guturales y roncas, sin pararse a racionalizarlas para no censurar todos los sentimientos que ahora están a flor de piel—. Por no preguntarme nunca cómo serían las cosas sin él… por no preguntarme si podríamos sobrevivir…

_¿Y qué viene ahora?_, se pregunta, como tantas otras veces durante las últimas horas, al notar cómo las cálidas lágrimas de Trece mojan su camisa. _¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? _Pero no intenta pensarlo, y mucho menos decir nada. No protesta, no juzga, no reprocha. Porque no puede hacerlo. No es capaz, y nunca lo será.

Y, una vez más, desea que él lo esté viendo todo —desde donde quiera que esté, si es que está en algún lugar mejor. Que la niebla se vaya, que la oscuridad se llene de luz y que Remy sonría y algún día pueda pensar en ello sin entristecerse.

Porque en el fondo sabe que podrán sobrevivir.

* * *

Gracias por los reviews del primer capítulo :3  
Este es el segundo, y el último. Me siento incapaz de alargar más la historia, no me saldría  
Así que ya sabéis lo que hay que hacer si os ha gustado... y si no, también. Es fácil darle al botón de review xD No, en serio, me hacéis un poquito más feliz cada vez que entro aquí y leo los nuevos comentarios :)


End file.
